


Get Away

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: “You’re not going to get away with it this time, Hanzo.” Genji says, his voice robotic, inhuman, and no longer of his own.He has done something horrific in the name of Talon, and as the world falls apart - becoming bare, an empty canvas at the hands of robotic monstrosities -- Hanzo wonders if he can truly be forgiven.“You’re not going to get away with it this time.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the shimadacest week!

“I don’t think you’re gonna get away with it this time, brother.” Genji’s voice says, tired and robotic, nothing at all like his usual voice, and Hanzo clutches his jacket tighter. “Even father won’t be able to save you from this. I’m sure Overwatch is going to come after you now.”

Despite the certainty of Genji’s voice, there is also a certain bitterness to it—a bitterness that is aimed at Hanzo, well-deserved, especially with what he has done to his younger brother.

Before him, laying against elevated concrete that act as pots for blocky plants, is his brother’s corpse with a sword sticking out of it. An unusual shape, all rectangle with no curve or sharpness to it… and yet, it has stabbed his brother, robbing him of his life and all hopes and dreams that Genji has had.

 _‘Genji…’_ Hanzo thinks, yet when he opens his mouth to say his name, no sound comes out. He tries, again and again, to say something, but his eyes widen in horror when his voice refuses to leave. “Hanzo.” Genji says, the sword glowing a fading green as he speaks. “Look to the left. Look at your neck.”

He does as his brother suggests- no, commands – and he looks at the left to the building there… and grasps at his throat when he sees a large blue gash on his neck. “I guess that’s why you can’t say anything, Hanzo.”

It glows in the vague reflection he has in the glass building; wide open, not bleeding, and yet… He presses down harder against the gash, lips still moving as he tries to say something, anything. As rapidly as his lips move, he cannot make a sound, he cannot speak, and he falls on his knees.

“I’ve always been the mouthier one.” Genji says. “Was it worth it, brother? Doing this to me?” Hanzo looks back at his brother’s corpse, at the sword that echoes with his brother’s voice, corrupts it, and he looks away in shame. “Great, can’t even look at me anymore. What’s wrong? Don’t recognise me like this!?”

He can only keep his gaze averted now that he has no way of snapping back, but his hands curl into fists and his body trembles.

“… Brother, please pull me out. Talon… Overwatch—they’re both going to come after us, aren’t they?” He sounds scared, then, like the little boy at age six who didn’t know what it is going to be like in Cloudbank. His heart tightens painfully so in his chest and Hanzo forces himself to stand up. He turns to look at his brother’s body again, at the sword that Talon has given him…

With a sharp inhale, he grabs at the hilt and grunts – he cannot speak, yet he can still make noise? What is this sword? – and eventually manages to pull it out with a rough pull. He stumbles back, the sword dragging across the blue floors noiselessly, and Hanzo feels sick at the sight of his brother’s corpse.

There is a large, rectangular hole in his brother’s chest – and there is no blood, not even flesh that Hanzo can see, nothing more than faded blue that makes up the inside of all their bodies now.

“We should run.” Genji says, abruptly. “I don’t want to be here. I don’t want Talon to get me. I don’t want Overwatch to get me either. Please, brother, run.”

He stares at Genji’s lifeless body—he is dressed up all proper in a suit for once, excited for his brother’s show today.

“Please.”

Hanzo remembers Genji turning to look at him with a wide smile, teeth showing. _“I’m glad you’re finally trying to get along with me!”_ Genji says playfully, yet there is clear relief in his face.

“Run.”

The betrayal in Genji’s eyes as Hanzo brandishes the odd sword—as they both fight and the sword grazes Hanzo’s neck, yet manages to stab through his older brother in the end.

“What are you waiting for?”

Then… then there is an explosion of the purest white; everything around them is bathed in white, and Hanzo sees – from the corner of his eyes – spiderlike things that crawl and tear at the world. Talon is not going to be happy about this.

“Hanzo!”

Finally, he wills his unmoving legs to listen and he turns around and runs, the sword containing his brother dragging across the floor noiselessly still. The distance from his brother’s corpse grows longer and longer as he runs and heads to the centre of the newly made Dorado, and guilt clogs his throat when he thinks about leaving his brother’s body there.

“You’re going to fix what you’ve done, Hanzo.” Genji says suddenly, his voice harsh and demanding and Hanzo glares at the sword. “Look at the world! Look at those monstrosities!” Furrowing his brow, Hanzo looks up and finally takes in his surroundings…

And his eyes widen when he catches sight of a large, four-legged creature with no real definition of a body jump onto someone and tear at their skin until they are nothing more but a blue cube. That is not the only thing in the world—more of those spiderlike beings crawl across the world, tearing at it and biting it off.

They reveal white interiors to the blue and green, blank canvases with nothing more to them and waiting to be built, to be painted on. The buildings that have been made with the works of thousands of programmers are reduced to long, white rectangles, and Hanzo steps back.

Yet, that movement is enough to alert the inhuman things of his presence. They don’t seem to be staring at Hanzo, however…

They are more focused on the sword. They skitter over his way and Hanzo raises the sword, ready to fight regardless of how unwieldy it is, and Genji laughs. “Are you going to fix the world now, brother? Or are you only going to save yourself?”

Unable to answer, Hanzo merely gets ready to fight. “… whatever you do, I guess I can’t do anything about it anyway.”

Guilt and shame overcomes him. He did not expect this—he did not expect…

* * *

He has never taken the time to sit down and admire the view in new Dorado, and now that he is hurt and bruised from his fight… Hanzo wonders why he has never sat down to just breathe. “It’s beautiful here.” Genji says sadly. “When was the last time we sat here…? When was the last time you actually cared about me, Hanzo?”

The accusation is hurt and not malicious, and that only pains Hanzo more. To know that his brother is hurt, to know that his brother…

“You left me. You left me for so long after I—“ Genji goes quiet, then. “Doesn’t matter now, anyway. What’s there left of me to love? Look at me. I’m a _sword._ ”

He stares at the sword stabbed into the ground, having slid in easily as though it belongs there, and he – thoughtlessly – shrugs off his jacket (it is originally Genji’s, anyway…) and puts it around his brother instead. “What…?” Genji starts, but he doesn’t say anything else.

The sword remains dulled with Genji’s silence, and the red centre feels like a judging eye the longer that Hanzo stares at it. “Are you going to let yourself die, brother?” He stiffens up at the sudden question. “I… want you to live. You need to get me my body back, if we can that is.”

Hanzo’s brows furrow and he gives his brother an uncertain look. “Anything can happen in Cloudbank.” Genji says oddly. “Isn’t that the motto of Cloudbank? Anything and everything can happen here?” Hanzo nods, slowly. “The buildings change. A park today is a cafeteria the next. A restaurant one day is a swimming pool the next.

“Everything changes here, doesn’t it, brother?” Hanzo exhales in response, though he is absolutely certain that Genji can’t tell. “And when everything changes, nothing really big changes, does it?”

Hanzo swallows. “… I want my body back.” Genji says slowly. “And then we’re going to go to the country.” He stands up at the very idea, his entire body tense in shock and horror. “So what if we’ll never come back?” Genji snaps back, as though responding to a spoken exclamation. It is painful how well Genji knows Hanzo. “Look at this! Look at the sight before you! Look!”

As Hanzo gazes through the ocean, to the distant and long buildings, he watches as they slowly and gradually turn into a white, blank canvas. “There’s going to be nothing left for us here, brother! What is the point of staying!?

“Father is in the country! Mother is in the country! They fucking—killed themselves to be there!”

Hanzo stiffens up at that, and then he shakes his head. He grabs at the sword, holds it close to his chest and he presses his forehead above the accusing red, circular centre. “I… I’m sorry.” Genji says. “But if they ran off to the country, just like everyone else has… then why can’t we?”

Tears gather at Hanzo’s eyes. “Brother… I just want to be with you again. In here, in the sword… there’s no one here. I only see fields of yellow.” He can’t help but sob at Genji’s words. “I can’t see anyone. I try to look at my hands, and they’re transparent, brother. But you… I can see you so clearly.”

He slides down onto his knees. “And… and I want you to be with me. Once again. Please.” Hanzo grips him closer, tighter, as though he will somehow be able to join the sword and become one with his brother. “Please. Find a way to get to the country.”

_‘I know a way.’_

Hanzo stands up then, takes the sword to a news terminal, and he opens up the comments and types one thing in for his brother to see.

_‘I will see you in the country.’_

All he needs to do now is to find his brother’s body again – his corpse – and then they will be able to meet up in the country again.

 

_“See you in the country, Hanzo.”_


End file.
